


Not supposed to [Dean Winchester x Reader] [18+] - Challenge

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Supernatural Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Maffia, Sex, Shooting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: Dean is the head of mafia and you are a personal investigator following him to find information on him for a client. That is until you decide to act in a way you were no supposed to.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Not supposed to pt. 1|4 [Dean Winchester x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mini series for @deanmonandnegansbitch ‘s tumblr writing challenge. It was supposed to be a one shot of some kind, but there is 4 parts to it after all, because I kind of ran away with the story line.
> 
> Pairing: Maffia!Dean Winchester x PI!Female!Reader  
> Author: Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
> Beta: @dreamer821 [Tumblr] thank you :)

Dean Winchester was born to be a charmer.

His mere presence projected confidence.

You were not supposed to realise the mischievous glint in his green eyes looking around the people he surrounded himself with. You were not supposed to stare at the charming smirk sitting across his handsome face. Your throat was not supposed to dry out looking at the way he ran his fingers up his woman’s thigh seductively. You were not supposed to feel attraction towards him.

You were supposed to be doing the job you have been hired for.

It’s been weeks since you have been following him around, trying to keep a low profile. You were aware of his reputation. You couldn’t risk getting caught by his man. Many reporters and investigators disappeared around him and you had a strong suspicion about where to.

You knew all about the rumours, still you followed him shamelessly to his own club. You were seated a couple of booths away from him, sipping on a passion fruit martini, whilst subtly keeping your attention on him. His hands were busy playing with the blonde woman’s thigh, while he was discussing something with the other men around him. You couldn’t take your eyes off the way his black suit strained over his muscles, as he firmly wrapped his thick fingers around her leg.

Your eyes wondered over to his stubble covered jawline, before they wondered higher stopping on his parted mouth. His tongue darted out to water his lips, slowly pulling it back, biting on his lower lip, satisfied by his own actions, looking over to the mesmerised woman beside him. She was shamelessly ogling his movements, causing a playful smile to grow wider on his face. She was done for. You let a small smirk appear on your face at her desperate behaviour. Oh, you knew she would be begging him to take her within minutes, wherever he wanted to, losing all her pride. If she had any at all.

Your smile died down as his green orbs landed on you. You were not supposed to reveal even your existence. Panic grew stronger in your chest, but you kept it under control. You couldn’t make a mistake now. Not after working so hard on his case for weeks.

He offered you a cocky half-smile, throwing you a playful wink, certainly aware of how dashingly attractive he was. You returned the expression, lifting your glass as a gesture to enjoy his evening. He followed your movements and nodded in approval.

However, you didn’t have the opportunity to watch him any longer as two suited up man stood firmly in front of you. You tilted your head in confusion, knowing you have done nothing, but drink and sit looking pretty.

The taller man bent down to your ear, attempting to be louder than the music blasting from the speakers. “Ma'am, please do come with us.” His tone was demanding, his seemingly polite request only formality.

“Why would I?” You questioned his unexpected behaviour.

“We have to talk to you, ma'am.” He replied impatiently, still keeping his politeness.

“I haven’t done anything. Why can’t I just enjoy my drink and relax? I’m quite certain this is not the service I have paid for.” You tried to play the part of an entitled rich woman. If you have learned something throughout your years of experience, it had to be adaptation. You were good at pretending to be anyone, almost to a point where you forgot who you really were.

“I am sorry, ma'am, but this is not a request. Unfortunately if we have to, we will use necessary measures to be able to talk to you.” He replied, his demeanour though and confident. You could feel your heartbeat quicken under your rib cage. You had a bad feeling, but you couldn’t risk getting more attention than you already had. You heaved a deep sigh and stood up, smoothing the silky, black, knee length dress over your body, placing your clutch bag around your shoulder as elegantly as you could.

You didn’t have a chance to look at the green eyed man, you obediently followed the two bodyguard looking man out of the club to a back alley, which you were sure wasn’t the entrance you came in. You looked up at he two man as they closed the door behind themselves. You waited for them to talk and within seconds, one of them did.

“I am very sorry, but it has to be done.” The one from earlier spoke, reaching behind his back, pulling out a black gun. He pointed its end towards your forehead. Your eyes widened at the sudden attack, your heart rate abnormal at this point. You could feel yourself sweating as the realisation of your death kicked in.

You couldn’t let it happen. You were not weak or one to give up.

It felt like slow motion as his finger closed in on the trigger, deciding your fate. But you didn’t let it. You jumped out of the gun’s way and started running to the entrance of the alley. You heard two other gun shots being fired, both very close to your moving body.

You felt their presence behind you, hearing their foot steps loud against the ground. Reaching the parking lot, you jumped into your car. You tried to put the key into the ignition, but your shaky movements seemed to delay you.

As you finally started the car you drove out of the parking lot, straight on to the high way. You let out a deep sigh you didn’t remember holding in and felt relief wash over you. But it didn’t last long. You could see a suspicious black car with dark windows from your rear view mirror. You knew they were following you. They kept tailing you, keeping on you even when you went triple over the speed limit. At this point you didn’t care how, but you had to throw them off.

You turned down to a fairly abandoned road, trying to get them off you by going through small little alleys. But they were fast. Wherever you drove, they were right behind you. You could see a second car join behind them and you felt your hope slowly disappearing. You weren’t a race driver or a professional fighter. Face to face or in a car, either way you were losing.

As much as you just wanted to give up at this point, you had more pride than that. You would have felt disgusted of yourself for consenting to your own murder. Hell, you were better than that.

You turned down a small street, heading towards a crossroad. You didn’t see the other cars following and you felt a small hope returning, thinking you successfully threw them off.

But you were wrong.

The minute you reached the crossroad, you felt a powerful impact from the side. Your airbags forced the air out of your chest, your seat belt cutting into your neck, whilst keeping you fairly in place. You hit your head into the window, feeling a warm liquid pouring down your face, before it poured back up as your car flipped over, stopping on its roof.

You were half conscious. You were gasping for air, but the only thing you felt was your blood pouring back into your nose, stopping you from regaining your breathing. You were coughing abruptly, trying to pull the seat belt away from your chest, but you miserably failed.

The door of your car opened with a loud creaking noise and you could just about make out a blurry knife cutting through your seat belt, before someone quickly caught your falling body.

You felt the hard asphalt under your back, still trying to get more air than blood into your lungs. Your saviour turned you on your side, helping you to cough up the excess blood you have been harbouring in your lungs unnaturally.

You looked up at the person and you saw the same pair of green eyes you admired shamelessly earlier that night, although this time it was all a blur. But that wasn’t right. You concluded your findings to be a simple mind-game in your desperate situation. ****

“You idiots.” You heard a deep baritone voice, but you didn’t have the energy to concentrate on its owner.

You didn’t want to give up the fight. You didn’t want to give in, not knowing what would happen next. But you didn’t have a choice anymore. Your body went limp and your eyes closed down involuntarily, sending you into an unconscious state, which you simply identified as death.

Wrongly.

You could feel your body being lifted and placed on a soft material. You wanted to scream in pain, but you couldn’t hear your own voice.

You couldn’t recognise your surroundings and your eyes were fighting hard against your will to open them. There was a gentle touch on your palm and a small pricking feeling on the back of your hand. You could feel it all. You were there, still far away from yourself. Your senses were reduced.

The material under your hand felt refined. You gently ran your hand through it, enjoying the feeling of its softness. You started to notice more of your surroundings. The light breathing beside you, the foot steps farther away from you, your mattress dipping under a heavy weight.

You attempted to open your eyes, but before you even had the opportunity to keep them open, they flattered close once again. It did take you a fair amount of tries before you could keep them open, against the bright light blinding you.

“You’re awake.” You heard a deep, husky voice from beside you. You turned your head, groaning in pain. Your spine fought hard against your movements. You looked up at the man whose green irises watched your every move eagerly. You weren’t sure if you felt terrified for being this close to him or your heart was beating erratically in anticipation of his presence and sweet, woody cologne, which involuntarily found its way into your nostrils.

“Khm.” You replied, feeling your throat dry and painful. You tried to clear it, but you were lacking the necessary moisture to do so. As if he understood you, he placed a hand behind your back and helped you up into a seated position, against all your painful cries. Your ribs were your worst enemy at this point, as if they tried to poke through your already scraped and sensitive skin.

Dean gave you a glass, half-full of water and a straw. You quickly slurped on the life-saving liquid, ignoring being decent, noticing how much your system has been craving for it.

“Better?” He asked as he took the empty glass from you and placed it back on the night stand beside your bed.

“Yeah.” Your tone was low, but nowhere near weak. You looked around and saw a gigantic room with windows from floor to ceiling, furniture with all the most expensive wood work. Even your presence didn’t belong in such expensive bedroom.

“I know you’ve been following me.” He stated without hesitation as he sat down on the edge of your bed. Your head shot up, your eyes fixed on his green ones. He definitely wasn’t the type of person who danced around the bush. He went straight to the point. “Why?” You weren’t sure how to reply. His eyes were looking at you as if he could read you, but you didn’t give in. You knew it was a tactic. He must have had the experience to get people talking.

“Why would I tell you?” You asked firmly, with more confidence than you intended.

“Because I saved your life.” He retorted.

“I didn’t ask you to.” You replied, shrugging your shoulders casually. It was his fault that you got into this mess in the first place. Sending his man after you was low, but you knew his reputation, you weren’t surprised.

“A bit more gratitude would go a long way.” He replied.

“For what? For sending your people after me? For almost killing me? Why am I supposed to feel gratitude when this was all your fault to begin with?” You questioned him, causing his brows to run high in surprise.

“I think you are mistaken, sweetheart.” He scoffed with an amused look on his face.

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” You hissed.

“Well, _sweetheart_ ,” He emphasised your new nickname. “I didn’t send anyone after you. Yes, they were my people, but not anymore.” He stated, making you frown.

“What do you mean?” You asked curiously.

“I was aware of you following me, but honestly, you are a pretty sight and I didn’t mind your presence. My people on the other hand, decided to go on a personal mission without discussing it with me. I didn’t know that they were planning go after you, up until they walked you out of my club. I knew that was suspicious.” He explained casually as if he was reading a simple story from a book.

“Why did you save me then? You do not know what kind of information I have on you.” You knew you were basically your worst enemy at that moment, but you just couldn’t understand his way of thinking. He started loudly chuckling at your words, letting his head fall forward momentarily.

“As I said, you are a pretty sight.” He let a cocky smirk take over his face. “And although you might have something on me, I do not hurt innocent people. I have a reputation, which I am very well aware of. I am indeed an awful person, but I do not hurt people who haven’t done anything to me.” He replied, his tone beyond sincere. You just felt the need to believe every word of his. “So? I explained to you what happened and on top of that I saved your life and gave you the medical attention you needed. I think I deserve the information, Miss. Y/L/N.” He spoke with that charming half-smile and seductive voice of his. Your last name rolled of his tongue so gracefully, in other circumstances you would have felt pleased for your name to be called by him.

“You know my name…” You breathed, feeling weaker, knowing your identity has been revealed. But you didn’t expect anything else. He had connections. A lot of them.

“Yes, I do.” He replied confidently. “And I know much more. I also know that you are a Personal Investigator.” He stated.

“Then you know why I have been following you.” You replied.

“I am assuming you have been hired to gather information on me.” He nodded.

“Then why are you questioning me?” You frowned, being unable to understand his intentions.

“Because I need to know who hired you, why and what kind of information you need to provide on me.” He replied.

“And why would I tell you that?” You raised a brow questioningly.

“To make it up to me for going out of my way to save your pretty little ass.” He leaned closer, his green irises wondering between your eyes and lips, making his intentions very clear. You could feel his breath against your lips and you couldn’t deny the affects he had on you, but you were smarter than to gave into his seductive behaviour.

“Is this technique supposed to be working on every woman?” You questioned him, letting your eyes wonder over to his lips, before returning back to his eyes. A cocky grin appeared on his face as he licked the side of his lip, capturing your eyes for a moment longer than it was supposed to be appropriate. Oh how you wished to feel that tongue running through your own lips, but you were not one to just give in that easily. You needed to think with a clear head. “I am not planning on giving you any information.” You clarified your stance.

“So what’s your plan, then? You have been exposed already. I am planning to be even more careful than before.” He smiled confidently with a raised brow, confirming his sincerity.

“I will give back the job. This way I don’t have to give you the information on my client and I don’t have to follow you either, knowing you would hide your tracks even better.” You shrugged. He kept his gaze on you, this time no mischief present in his eyes. You didn’t understand the look on his face, but you didn’t have to. A loud knock broke the moment as a man in a black suit entered the room.

“Boss. We’ve got a bit of a problem.” He spoke hesitantly, not knowing if you were supposed to hear his words. Dean nodded at the man and stood up from the edge of the bed.

“Look, you can go home when you get better, but for now, just stay put and rest. The doctor will be here in about 2 hours to check on you. Until then if you need anything, just pick up the phone and press the star key.” He spoke as he pointed at the vintage looking phone by the nightstand. “One of my staff will pick it up and help with whatever you need.” He concluded. He started walking to the door, but before he closed it behind himself, he looked back at you. “Rest and don’t try to act though. You are not healed yet.” He gave you a light warning, almost as if he cared about you. His gentle, worried act definitely confused you. You just couldn’t see the mean killing machine people have been talking about.

Either way, you didn’t plan on staying. You forced your aching body to move and placed your feet down on the ground, whining in pain. You took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get your body used to the uncomfortable feeling it provided.

You looked around the room, searching for your cloths, before finding it on a chair at the other end of the room. You were currently wearing a black t-shirt which seemed to be double of your size and a black pair of shorts, which silky material screamed how expensive it must have been.

You forced yourself up into a standing position, limping over to the chair, holding your weight on whatever you found on your way, be it the end of the bed frame or the wall beside you. As you reached your cloths, you realised they were completely intact. You were sure they were partially destroyed in your accident. You picked up the black silky dress to reveal a label attached to its side. You frowned hard at he revelation. He bought you a new dress. You just couldn’t explain why he was so… kind to you. He was supposed to be anything, but. You shook off the confusing thoughts and dressed up, breathing heavily as your pain returned ten times stronger.

You picked up your clutch, checking if all your items were in it. You took your ID card out, letting a scoffing sound leave your lungs. Of course he knew your name. You shook your head, feeling silly, before you walked out of the room.

The place was huge and majestic. It screamed elegance and you just felt so out of place. You hurried down the corridor, searching for the stairs. At the end, you finally found it with a nicely carved wooden door leading you towards the exit.

You were almost out, when a voice stopped you.

“Miss?” You shot up, meeting a fairly wrinkled old man, his blue eyes looking at you questioningly. “Where are you going?” He asked. He was wearing a black and white butler costume, one that you have only seen in movies.

“I am going home.” You replied confidently, attempting to hide the guilty feeling of being caught out.

“But my Master said you would stay until you are healed.” He explained, suspiciously eyeing you. “Ma'am, you don’t seem to be healed just yet.” He stated, making you want to roll your eyes.

“I am perfectly fine. I have to go. I have to take care of things.” You explained.

“Would you like to leave a message for my Master?” He asked, but you just quickly shook your head.

“No, no, it’s fine. Thank you for everything.” You nodded and left the mansion feeling uneasy. You just couldn’t cope with the huge building, its expensive exterior, having a butler and someone being called Master. It was just emotionally overwhelming on top of your physically exhausted and painful state.

You walked out of the huge driveway, surrounded by beautifully cared for gardens and exited through the few meters tall metallic gate. You pulled out your phone and ordered a cab, wanting to get out, before Dean decided to appear unexpectedly to drag you back into his house.

The cab took a good fifteen minutes to arrive, but before you knew it you were seated in the back, heading home finally, wanting nothing but a good shower and your own, overused mattress.

As you arrived home, you threw your shoes and bag off by the door and headed straight for the shower. You didn’t take longer than ten minutes, realising that your rumbling stomach might not have been well fed recently.

Up on finishing soaking your body, you quickly made a ham and cheese sandwich, not wanting to bother cooking. You brought it to your room, eating above a plate, seated in your bed, whilst watching some silly tv series to get your mind off the recent events.

Before you knew it, your slumber took over your tired body and mind, letting you enjoy your well deserved rest.


	2. Not supposed to pt. 2|4 [Dean Winchester x Reader]

You could hear your phone ringing, but you were too tired to answer it. It rang for minutes straight, and as you started getting frustrated and feeling fed up, you threw your pillow at it. Your phone ended up on the floor, silence taking over the room. You heaved a deep sigh, turned over in your bed and tried to return to your dreams, but you weren’t successful. Your phone already woke you up enough to not be able to go back to sleep.

You got yourself out of your bed and headed to the bathroom to get your morning routine started. As you finished and walked out, the door bell started ringing frantically. You frowned and quickly looked into the mirror. Your pink pair of Minnie Mouse shorts and black Guns ’n’ roses t-shirt were anything but appealing, however you didn’t have time to change as your visitor seemed to be awfully impatient.

You walked up to the door and opened it to find the last person you have expected anywhere near your flat. Your wide eyes were attached to his green ones, his lips formed a line in anger.

“Mr. Winchester?” You breathed in surprise.

“I told you to stay put.” He stated firmly, his hands crossed in front of his chest. Without hesitating, he entered your flat without an invitation.

“Sure, come in.” Your voice was full of sarcasm directed at your intruder.

“Don’t be cute. I told you to rest, but you didn’t listen.” He scolded you and for a moment you felt like a child, incapable of taking care of herself. But then you composed yourself.

“I did. I was resting in my own room, in my own bed. Which brings me to the next question. What are you doing in my flat?” You raised your brows questioningly.

“Well, you didn’t pick up your phone. I don’t like when people try to ignore me.” He shrugged, as if it was obvious.

“Firstly, I ignore whoever I want. Secondly, I was resting just like you told me to do. Thirdly, I do not know your number and I don’t pick up unknown numbers.” You opened your arms as if you were offering him your explanation.

“Now you can save my number for future reference.” He smirked mischievously.

“Why would I need you number?” You tilted your head in confusion, although a part of you felt perhaps a tiny bit happy about it, but you didn’t dare to admit it to yourself.

“I am the kind of contact information that you need if anything happens.” He stated confidently and while you knew being associated with the kind of person he was, with the kind of reputation he had, was not the best idea, you still felt drawn to him. You heaved a deep sigh and walked back to your bedroom, leaving him in the living room.

“Fine, it’s saved. Happy now?” You asked as you walked back out and finished typing on your phone. He was standing there with a cheeky grin across his face, running his eyes over your body, making you frown. “What?” You asked.

“I like your outfit.” He chuckled, which you simply replied with an eye roll.

“Sorry, Gucci isn’t my go to brand.” You shrugged as you walked to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

“What are you doing?” He followed closely behind.

“I’m hungry. I have to make some food.” You spoke, feeling as if you had to explain it to a child.

“Let’s go out to grab lunch.” He offered and you turned around with a skeptical look on your face. “We can call it a date.” He chuckled playfully.

You had to think for a second, but you really were starving and having food ready on the table sounded better than the whole process of cooking. “Fine, but not a date.” You clarified.

“Sure.” He nodded with a wider grin this time.

“It’s not.” You argued, but he just nodded, making you even more frustrated. You groaned, feeling utterly annoyed and headed to your room to dress up and get ready.

Within half an hour, you were sitting in his expensive silver Porsche. You didn’t even dare moving, fearing you’d destroy anything around you. You would never in your life earn enough to pay him back.

“You seem tense.” He spoke, barely taking his eyes off the road.

“I am sitting in a million dollar car. I’m not used to it.” You replied, running your eyes across the leather interior. He chuckled at your nerves.

“You look good in it though.” He winked playfully, which earned an annoyed eye roll from you.

“I’m sure I do.” You scoffed, but a small smile did find it’s way across your face.

You arrived to a rather posh looking restaurant. Men wore expensive suits, whilst the ladies had the prettiest looking gala dresses on as if they have just left a charity event. You felt out of place with your simple red dress and cheap jewellery. You nervously put your weight from one leg to the other, looking around the elegant, dim lit restaurant, whilst your company talked to a barely older man, who seemed just as important as he was.

“You’re doing it again. What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice concerned as he returned to you.

“I just don’t belong here. I’m the kind of person who goes to the closest little restaurant, ordering a good old burger.” You shrugged.

“You didn’t seem so out of place when you were in my club.” He raised a brow.

“I am good at adapting to my surroundings, it doesn’t mean I enjoy it.” You replied, running your eyes around the place once again.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” He asked and you finally decided to look up into his green eyes, catching yourself off guard at his attentive manners. You were glad he offered to change restaurant so generously, but you were already there, you didn’t want to just waltz out rudely.

“It’s fine.” You shook your head and he nodded. You walked up to a table and he pulled out the chair for you to get you comfortably seated, before he took his place too. You were given a menu by the waiter and you quickly started searching for something that sounded anything like the food you usually ate. All the french names made your head spin. It wasn’t your first time in such a high-end restaurant, but you were never a big fan. Looking at the prices, you heaved a deep sigh, knowing it would cost you a fortunate to pay for it.

“You are adorable.” He chuckled. You looked up at him and offered him your deadliest expression as a reply. “It was a compliment, you don’t have to try to kill me with your eyes.” He smirked.

“Unfortunately, trying is all I can do.” You retorted, causing a wholehearted laughter to leave his lips. His joyful expression made you feel warm. You just couldn’t see that dangerous side of his everyone talked about. You were rather mesmerised by his playful, but kind behaviour.

The waiter brought over a bottle of wine, which you were sure cost more than a monthly salary of yours, but you had to conclude how nice its sweet taste felt against your tongue. When the waiter returned, the green eyes looked at you with a mischievous glint, before two burgers were ordered, making the waiter hitch in surprise as he left.

“Why?” You asked.

“Because I want you to feel comfortable.” He smiled sweetly, once again making you feel dizzy.

“Thank you.” You nodded, biting on your lower lip awkwardly. He was nothing like you imagined him to be and it frustrated you to realise he wasn’t as bad as the rumours said he was.

The waiter soon brought your two burgers over with a skeptical look on his face, but you just offered him a gentle smile in return.

“I’m glad, we can finally enjoy each other’s company.” Dean smiled lightly.

“Why would you think that I enjoy being with you?” You asked with raised brows and a tiny small smile hiding away at the corner of your lips.

“You see, I am very good with three things. Business, women and my hands.” He smirked mischievously. You weren’t sure if that was meant to be a sexual innuendo, but from what you have gathered about him, he definitely had a strong liking for pleasuring women in all kinds of way.

“With your hand?” You asked chuckling.

“I knew you would pick up on it. You are smart after all.” His devilish smile forced your eyes to linger over his lips longer than it was appropriate, before you finally composed yourself.

“And how would you know?” You asked.

“I know more about you than you think.” He stated suspiciously.

“And still, I barely know anything about you.” You gave him a questioning look, begging silently for him to say more.

“What would you like to know?” He asked, opening his arms as if he was an open book.

“Why did you save me? And don’t come at me with that bullshit about being a pretty sight and having a sweet little ass. It might work with others, but not with me.” You scoffed. He stopped to think about it for a mere second, before a gentle smile took over his previously mischievous grin’s place.

“Because you’re intriguing. Don’t ask me to explain it because I can’t. There’s just something about you that caught me off guard.” He replied sincerely. “I had weeks to study you after all.” He added.

“I am not sure if I should take that as compliment or if I am supposed to be terrified to have a creepy stalker around me.” You chuckled.

“Well, are you scared?” He asked.

“Surprisingly, no.” You shook your head.

“Then it was a compliment, wasn’t it?” He bit into his lower lip, forcing your eyes to follow his movements.

“I guess.” You replied, turning your attention back to your food.

You were happily enjoying your food and the easily flowing conversation between you. Whether you wanted to deny or not, he was definitely a pleasant company and that feeling of being drawn to him became stronger by every minute.

As you finished your food, you had a tiny argument over not letting him pay for your food, which you simply solved by taking his card from him in a childish manner and he finally agreed and let you pay for your own share. However unhappy about it he was.

“Are you still sulking?” You asked laughing whilst he drove his car.

“I am not sulking. I am pissed off.”

“I won’t let you pay for my food.” You tried to make him understand.

“I invited you for lunch. I wanted to treat you like a lady, the way you deserve it.” He spoke firmly.

“Come on, Dean…” You called out to him, realising you have just said his first name.

“Dean?” He asked with a grin.

“I mean…” You wanted to explain yourself, but he stopped you.

“No, I like that, Y/N.” He smiled and the way your name rolled off his tongue made you feel relaxed for some unknown reason. You let yourself smile, but turned your head towards the window, not ready to reveal your little happy moment in front of him. But he did see it just fine from the side view mirror.

A couple of minutes later you were already walking up the stairs to your apartment, Dean following behind closely. You stopped right in front of your door and turned around to realise he was standing barely an inch away from you. You could smell his woody cologne once again, filling up your head with the attractive scent, quickening your heart beat.

“Thank you for today.” You spoke, your tone low.

“It’s the least I could do. You got into trouble because of me.” He replied, lifting his hand and running his finger across the bandage on your forehead. “I’m really sorry about it.” He said in the softest tone you have heard from anyone.

“It wasn’t your fault, was it? You don’t have to apologise for it.” You shook your head with a gentle smile, which he gladly returned.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?” He asked hopefully and you weren’t sure how to reply. You certainly enjoyed his company, but he wasn’t the best person out there. You knew the kind of things he dealt with and you didn’t want to get in trouble. “I know what you are thinking. It’s what I do, isn’t it?” He asked and you slightly nodded. “But you feel the attraction between us. I know you do. Just give it a chance.” He spoke softly and you couldn’t explain why, but you wanted to give into it. His mere presence made you feel excited as if he was your own personal drug.

“Fine.” You replied, making him grin happily.

“I will text you when I can come to pick you up.” He stated as he hinted a small kiss on your cheek. You were surprised to realise he wasn’t aggressive about forcing you to be with him, but it just made you feel even more curious about who he really was. You nodded at his reply and waited for him to leave your building, before walking into your apartment with a huge grin across your face. You were not supposed to feel so giddy, but you couldn’t stop yourself.

As soon as you collected yourself, you picked up your phone and called your boss and informed him that you were able to go back to work. He told you off for not resting and put you on a mandatory vacation for another week, making you roll your eyes, but accepting his orders.

You quickly searched in your contact for your client and pushed the call button, waiting for him to pick up. After a couple of rings he finally picked up the phone and greeted you warmly. You explained to him that unfortunately you would not be able to work on the Winchester case anymore, because of your health problems. He was taken aback, but he accepted your withdrawal.

For the rest of the night you just sat in your bed, watching some random series on the telly, but your mind wondered another path. You were excited about seeing Dean once again and although your mind was screaming at you for being cautious and careful, your heart said the complete opposite. Be bold, be brave, go and enjoy yourself.

_“_ _You were sitting on the edge of his table, right in front of him. You placed your black high heels between his legs, opening your thighs wider. You could see the lustful look in his eyes as he darted his tongue out to lick across his lips._

_He placed his big hands over your thighs, gently moving it upward, hinting a soft kiss on the inner skin. You heaved a deep sigh as you felt his lips touch you. You wanted to feel his hands and mouth all over your body, craving for anything he was to give you._

_He stood up, towering over you. You got hold of his tie, slowly pulling him down to you just enough to feel his lips graze your own. He was impatient, fed up with your games. He wanted you then and there. Without hesitation he attacked your lips, sucking on your bottom one, making you a moaning mess. His tongue found its way into your mouth massaging yours with his own. You linked your arms behind his neck, tugging harshly on the end of his hair, pulling him even closer between your legs. He groaned at the friction of his bulging trouser against your wet core caused._

_His lips found their way to your neck, harshly sucking on your sweet spot. You were completely out of it, moaning his name in pleasure. Your hands found their way under his white buttoned up shirt, caressing his toned abs with your finger nails. He bit into your neck roughly, making you scream out in pain, before he hinted soft kisses on the same spot to absorb the aching sensation.”_

You shot up in your bed, panting heavily. Your dream was beyond realistic. You stood up to realise your underwear was drenched. You loudly growled, feeling frustrated as if you were a hormonal teenager.

You headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get your morning routine started, which looking at the clock was rather early afternoon routine. It was fifteen past one. You hated getting up so late, but you knew you were still not completely healed, so you gave yourself a bit of a leeway.

Dean has texted you to ask you how you were doing and to let you know that he would be by your flat at 6pm. You got into a casual conversation, but you didn’t feel like taking his time and your dream was still bothering you so you quickly ended it and decided to get ready.


	3. Not supposed to pt. 3|4 [Dean Winchester x Reader]

It was barely 6pm when a knock arrived from your door. You opened it to reveal a smirking Dean in your doorway, wearing a black suit and white button up shirt, just like in your dream. You gulped loudly, but shook off the thoughts. 

“Miss me?” He asked playfully, but you just rolled your eyes. 

“Whatever you say.” You grinned and placed your hand on his chest, gently pushing him backwards to be able to close the door behind yourself. 

“I think you were dying to see me.” He tilted his head to the side, waiting for a reply as you walked down the stairs. 

“Oh yeah, I was craving your presence. I just can’t understand how I could survive without you for so long.” You smirked at your acting skills. 

“I know you meant it as a joke, but every joke is partially true.” He shrugged, opening the door of your building for you. 

You walked up to his expensive car, once again feeling the tension return into your body. You both took your seats and started off to wherever Dean was taking you. You looked at his profile as he was driving, his face serious, but still warm. You couldn’t remove your eyes from his chiseled jawline and characteristic nose. You wanted to run your finger along the line of his profile to carve his features harder into your mind.

“As I said: you were dying to see me.” He chuckled as you stopped staring at him and turned towards the road. 

“Right. I was beyond desperate to see you.” You scoffed, making him chuckle even louder. 

“I love the way you play with your words.” He spoke.

“Only because I talk about you highly and it’s polishing your ego. If I was swearing and cursing at you, you would have a different opinion.” You raised a brow, waiting for him to reply. 

“Oh I would. I would find it quite sexy. I’ve got enough people to kiss my arse, it’s refreshing when someone dares to speak freely.” He shrugged, making you roll your eyes.

You arrived to a rather quite beach with a little restaurant by the side. The sun was setting, colouring the light waves of the water with all the different shades of orange and red. It was mesmerising and you loved everything about it. But it wasn’t the kind of place you would imagine Dean having a relaxing evening. You raised a brow questioningly.

“You said you don’t like the expensive restaurants so instead of a corner shop, I thought let’s just meet in the middle. Is it better?” He asked with a playful grin. You were thinking for a second, taking your time to answer.

“It’s acceptable.” You giggled. He shook his head with a chuckle and led you towards the little restaurant. 

You took a seat at a table beside the ocean, having the perfect view at the sunset. It was beautiful and you couldn’t take your eyes off the sight in front of you. Dean ordered a large pizza to share between the two of you. 

You looked at him, studying his face, getting lost in his green eyes. His smile grew wider as you stared at him for an inappropriately long time. He was beyond handsome and you just couldn’t understand how such a beautiful specimen had any interest in you. You weren’t complain though. His attention was everything you wanted, both physically and emotionally. 

“You’re staring again.” He chuckled.

“Can’t I?” You retorted, not denying your actions anymore. Your dream had been lingering in the back of your mind, somehow making you even bolder than you usually were. 

“I don’t mind.” He smirked and nodded at the waiter as he brought your food. 

“I haven’t seen your bodyguards around.” You stated, realising he has been alone the whole time you have been seeing him. 

“I wanted to spend time with you alone. I gave them a couple of days off.” He shrugged, cutting into his part of the pizza.

“Are you not scared?” You asked, not even touching your food. You laid your chin in your hand and waited patiently for a reply. 

“Of what?” He asked with a raised brow. 

“You’ve got some enemies.” You answered. 

“Oh sweetheart, I think I can protect myself.” He chuckled. 

“Why?” You asked, not even clarifying your own question. 

“I grew up like this. This has been my life since I was born. I was taught differently. While you were playing with dolls, I learned how to shoot a gun.” He shrugged. 

“Cars.” You replied with a grin. “I never liked dolls.” You added, causing him to chuckle at your reply.

“You’re just getting better and better, aren’t you?” He asked with a raised brow, grin stretching his lips. 

“I hope so.” You smiled as you finally turned your attention to your food. 

Your evening was full of laughs and witty comments. You were beyond surprised how easy it was to talk to him, even if he was a smooth talker for the ladies. He just matched you so perfectly, you were certain that you wanted him. You had to have him. You needed him. 

As you were driving home, your eyes wandered to him once again. You couldn’t take your eyes off his long, dark eyelashes. Your eyes followed down to his hand holding the stirring wheel firmly, while the other was holding the head of the shifter. You could see the tiny veins pop out of his skin and for a second you let your mind wonder how strongly he would hold you, ow powerful his grasp would be, how hard he would squeeze your curves. 

Before you even realised it, he moved his hand from the shifter and placed it right on the top of your thigh shamelessly. Your eyes widened at his bold move and your head shot up to look into his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” You asked, but he just chuckled.

“Resting my hand. It’s tiring to drive for so long.” He gave you a cocky smile and a wink before his eyes went back to the road. 

Your face heated up, a dark blush appeared on your cheeks. Your heart quickened in excitement. You could feel his heat against your naked skin and each time he moved it for a better position, tiny goosebumps appeared on your skin, which he did not miss. “You seem uncomfortable.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Your hand is on my thigh.” You spoke. You didn’t even understand yourself, why you have not removed it just yet. 

“What an amazing observation.” He joked, which earned a deadly glare from you. You took his hand into yours and placed it back on the shifter, crossing your legs, whilst looking out the window of the car. 

You could feel his palm on your hand, but this time, he didn’t move it anywhere inappropriate. He turned your hand upside down and linked his finger with yours. You gave him a questioning look, which he simply smiled at.

“Just let it be…” He spoke softly and turned back to the road. If you had to be honest, you enjoyed the warmth his hands provided and you loved the way your fingers hugged each other perfectly. 

As you arrived to your building, you got out of his car letting him follow you to your door. You opened the lock an turned around, feeling his hands on your hips as he stepped closer, leaving nothing but a mere inch between you two. You felt his breath on your face, the tip of his nose tickling your own. 

“I have had an amazing evening.” He spoke in a low tone, which wasn’t his usual voice. 

“So have I.” You breathed, feeling as if you were under a spell. He placed one of his palms on your cheek, gently caressing your lip with his thumb. You didn’t understand what he was waiting for. You just wanted to feel his lips against yours.

But he didn’t move. He looked at your mouth, keeping his gaze on your quivering lips. You were beyond impatient and when he didn’t make the first move, you did. 

You attached your lips to his plump, pink ones, melting your body into his strong arms. He didn’t need to be told twice to return the kiss or to take over the lead, he bit into your lower lip roughly. You moaned into the kiss locking your arms behind his neck, just like in your dream. 

He pulled on your hips, making you jump. You obeyed his order and locked your legs around his hips, feeling his bulging trousers between your legs. He moaned at the rough sensation, squeezing your thigh hard to control himself. 

You moved your lips down to his neck, hinting small kisses on his skin, listening to his heavy breathing under your attention. He opened the door with one hand, holding you securely with the other. You seductively licked across the vein on his neck before reaching his earlobe and biting into it harshly. He growled loudly as he walked up to your bedroom, unzipping the back of your dress and throwing you on the bed. 

“You don’t play fair, do you?” He asked as he removed his suit jacket, throwing it on the floor and crawled over you, leaning down to capture your lips once again. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging on its end. He moved his lips to your neck, making you a moaning mess as he found your sweet spot. Your hips jerked up involuntarily, making him groan at the sensation. 

He slowly pulled down the dress from your shoulder and started leaving sweet kisses on your skin. He grabbed your dress and pulled it down, his eyes wandering down your half naked form as he threw the piece of clothing on the floor. His green eyes were a shade darker than usual, full of lust and need. 

“You are beautiful.” He breathed as he kissed you once again, hungrier than before. You pushed yourself up into a seated position, keeping your lips locked as you undid the clasp of your bra. He looked down at you, drinking in your naked chest. He kissed your neck as he took one of your breasts into his hand, squeezing it hard. You moaned his name in anticipation. His mouth wandered down to your breast, leaving tiny kisses all over your body. You were a moaning mess, your head dizzy, your mind drawing a blank. 

He abruptly removed your underwear, breathing heavily against your core. Your breath hitched as you felt his lips between your legs, accompanied by his thick fingers. Your thighs shook erratically at the sweet sensation appearing in your lower abdomen in the form of a knot, before coming undone around his fingers. 

He hovered above you, kissing your lips as you tasted your own juice on his lips. You locked your arms around his neck, pulling him down to be able to change the position. He chuckled at your efforts, helping you to move on the top. He let out a loud groan as you straddled him, his member aching against the material of his boxer. 

You kissed him, nipping on his lower lip seductively as you drew circles with your hips around his member. He grabbed onto your thigh, roughly digging his fingers into your skin to stop your movements, unsuccessfully. He growled into your ear as you unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up to remove it and sending it flying to the other side of the room. You attached your lips to his chest, trailing small kisses all over the smooth skin, strong heat radiating from his body. Leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks, you reached his trousers and palmed his member roughly, teasing him, just like he did to you. 

You placed your finger under the rubber band of the boxer and removed both clothing with a swift movement as he raised his hips to help you. Your eyes widened at the size of him. You weren’t sure if he could fit you, but you wanted nothing but to feel him inside you. You looked up to see a pair of lustful eyes and a cocky smirk on his face, but you just shook your head chuckling and hid yourself between his thick thighs, teasing, licking, sucking on his hard member. His breathing grew increasingly uneven under your work, whispering your name in pleasure. You could feel his body shake as he dug his fingers into your hair, moving his hips against your lips, throwing his head backwards until he finally came. You swallowed his juice, crawling over him, placing yourself above his hips. 

You let him rest as you left tiny kisses on his lower abdomen, but his erection didn’t disappeared. He wanted you even more.

You aligned his member with your entrance, letting him enter slightly before you removed yourself from him. You played your little game a couple of times, until he got tired of it and grabbed your hips, roughly pulling you down on him. You screamed his name as you slowly adjusted to his size. He didn’t move, patiently waiting for you to feel ready. 

“God, you are tight.” He groaned, feeling you flutter around his hard member. 

You slowly started moving with him, increasing the tempo as you felt your inside getting more and more impatient. He pulled you down to his chest, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. He raised his hip and started pounding into you frantically, making you scream in pleasure. 

You sat up, the knot in your stomach appearing, the pulling feeling making your muscles contract under his quick tempo, hitting all the right places. You screamed his name, feeling your walls tighten around him, pulling him with you as you felt his warm come inside. You fell onto his chest, breathing erratically, heart beating in your throat. 

“Fuck.” You breathed as you were finally able to talk. 

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled as he hinted a quick kiss on your forehead. “Wait…” He spoke with wide eyes, his tone shocked. You raised your brows at his sudden outburst as he pulled out of you. “We didn’t use protection.” You chuckled at his words and reached for your bag, pulling out a little box of contraception pills. 

“We did.” You smirked at his panicked face. “Relax, big boy. At least one of us has a brain here.” You giggled as he turned you around and hovered above you. 

“You can’t ask me to concentrate on protection when I have this in front of me.” He whispered as he ran his eyes over your body and he placed a chaste kiss on your lips. 

However your idyllic moment didn’t last long. You heard a ringtone you couldn’t recognise and you could see Dean’s eyes searching. You got up from under him, picking up his trouser, handing it to him. He pulled you down for a quick kiss, before picking up his phone and you took your silky bathrobe, walking into the bathroom to clean yourself up. 

Looking into the mirror, your hair was a mess, your neck had a couple of hickeys and bite marks around your breasts, but over all, you had a bright grin across your face. You were beyond happy.

As you finished in the bathroom, you walked out to see Dean dressing. You tilted your head as you sat down on the edge of your bed. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I’ve got some problems to take care of.” He spoke as he sat down beside you, kissing your lips. You felt disappointed, but you understood. He was a busy man and he spent more time with you recently, than you expected he could. “I wish I could stay.” He heaved a deep sigh, placing a hand on your cheek, caressing your skin with his thumb. “Next time, I promise I will stay.” He kissed your lips again and you felt giddy knowing he wanted you for more than a one night stand. You knew he liked to change his women and it was always in the back of your mind, attempting to sway you. 

“Don’t worry, just go.” You smiled sweetly and walked him to your door. 

“I will call you when you wake up.” He smiled, gently grabbing your chin and pulling you for a lustful kiss. You nodded at his words and waited in the doorway until his figure disappeared from your sight. 

You plopped down on your bed, a big smile across your face, feeling like a teenage girl who got the hottest boy of the school. You shook your head with a little chuckle and pulled your duvet over you, enjoying his smell on your cover. 

Falling asleep wasn’t hard. Thinking about him and his body over you, helped you relive every moment of the night, even in your dreams. 


	4. Not supposed to pt. 4|4 [Dean Winchester x Reader]

In the next couple of weeks, he tried to visit you as much as he could, but he became rather busy. You missed him more than you dared to admit. He made you addicted. You were dependent on his attention, craving his presence more and more. 

You didn’t know what to do with yourself so you called your boss to go back to work. Luckily he agreed, but only to have you back part time. You tried to argue, you were more than healthy, but he didn’t listen to your reasoning. You gave in after he has offered to take you back part time or not at all. 

You were sitting in your car driving to your workplace, when you saw a black Audi following you. You thought your eyes were playing with you, but when it turned each corner you did, you grew suspicious. 

The scenario reminded you of your accident and you didn’t want to end up in the same situation. You pressed harder against the accelerator, swaying between the cars to throw them off. You turned down a smaller alley to then turn on another, ending up back on the high way. The car was nowhere and you let out a relieved sigh. 

As you arrived to your workplace you looked around suspiciously, but you didn’t see anyone following you. Your phone suddenly started ringing. You started searching for it in your bag, but could find anything except your phone. You wanted to facepalm yourself as you realised it being in the pocket of your jacket. You didn’t even look at the screen, you just picked it up. 

“Hallo?” You asked.

“Where are you?” You heard Dean’s panicked voice. 

“Are you okay? You sound off.” You spoke.

“Oh really, I sound off? You just got rid of my people. Where are you?” He asked impatiently.

“I am at work. Why do you even have your people on me?” You asked suspiciously. 

“To protect you if needed.” He replied, his voice calmer than before. 

“Well, they did an excellent job.” You chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I will have a talk with them. Until then I will text your work address to them. Try not to throw them off this time.” He warned you lightly. 

“I didn’t. They lost me.” You corrected him with a light giggle.

“Y/N!” He groaned.

“Fine, I will be a good girl.” You rolled your eyes.

“Good.” He replied. “I will call you later.” He said as he hang up.

As you walked into your workplace, you headed straight to your office. Unfortunately your boss put you on desk duty. You wanted to be out on the field, following people, working with the police. But your boss once again gave you an ultimatum. Desk duty or nothing. You sighed at the realisation of being bored for four hours straight, but you knew that at least you didn’t have to be stuck at home all day. 

After finishing work, you got into your car to drive home. You could see the same black Audi following you, but this time you kept true to your words and didn’t try to get rid of them. 

You were getting impatient sitting in your car, barely moving an inch in the traffic. You weren’t far, but it took you longer than you estimated it. You were tapping on the steering wheel with your fingers to the rhythm of the music blasting from the radio. The traffic started off again, making you groan a loud ‘finally’.

As you walked into your home, a certain smell hit your nose. You didn’t remember having anything around with such sweet after taste. You walked further into your house, looking around the living room, the kitchen, but you didn’t see anything suspicious. 

You stayed in the kitchen to make a sandwich for your rumbling stomach, but a sudden creaking sound stopped your movements. You looked around once again, but you didn’t see anything. You shrugged it off, thinking the wooden floor needed a change. 

You walked back to the kitchen, finishing your sandwich when the noise sounded even louder this time. You had a bad feeling about it and so you took out your phone from the back pocket of your jeans and dialled Dean’s number. It kept ringing without an answer. He didn’t pick up. You took a deep breath and walked out to your living room, looking around suspiciously. You didn’t see anyone, but you still felt as if you weren’t alone. 

You dialled Dean’s number once again, tying to reach him desperately. 

“Sweetheart, it’s not the best time. I’m on a meeting” He hissed as he picked up. He wasn’t angry, but you could feel the rush in his voice. 

“Dean, I think someone is in my house.” You whispered and for a second there was dead silence from his side. 

“Did anyone follow you?” He asked.

“Not that I know of. But when I came home, there was a certain sweet smell.” You explained, making him groan. 

“Shit. I will send the boys up. Can you leave?” He asked, his voice even more rushing than before.

“I think so.” You replied, looking around the room. You headed towards the hall, the door of your flat in plain sight. You wanted to rush towards the door, but a man in a fully black getup stood in front of you with a black mask covering his face. You put your phone in the back pocket of your jeans, leaving Dean on the line to hear everything. 

“What do you want?” You asked the man.

“I need you to come with me.” He spoke calmly. 

“Erm.. no.” You answered with a frown. 

“Yes.” He replied, but you just scoffed and started running towards your bedroom to find a place to hide. However just before you could have reached the door, the man grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back, placing a white cloth in front of your nose and mouth. It was that certain sweet taste you smelled when you stepped into your flat. You tried to wiggle your way out of his strong hold, but you started feeling dizzy and tired all of a sudden. Soon your body went limp and your eyes closed on you, leaving you unconscious. 

You started regaining your consciousness, trying to move your hands, but you could barely turn them, which caused you more than enough pain already. You groaned at the uncomfortable sensation. You slowly started opening your eyes. At first it was rather hard, you had to make a few attempts before you could finally keep them open. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” You heard a deep voice and looked up to see a brown haired man in an expensive looking black suit. He couldn’t be older than mid-40s. His light blue eyes were fixed on you, a devilish smile plastered on his face. You couldn’t recognise him, but his voice was awfully familiar.

You looked around to see you were in an abandoned building. You could see wooden and metal rods laying around, dirty water puddles in the uneven ground. The broken windows let the bright light in, giving you the perfect view. 

“Who are you?” You asked.

“I am a friend of your boyfriend.” He stated. 

“I doubt that.” You scoffed.

“Well, you caught me. I was a friend.” He chuckled. “I’m Chuck. It’s so nice to meet you finally.” He walked up to crouch down by your chair, in front of your tied up body. Your eyes widened as you realised his voice.

"You were the one who hired me to spy on Dean. Well, I’m sorry, but unfortunately I can’t say the same.” You replied with a bitter tone. 

“That’s a shame. Dean and I always had the same taste in woman.” He spoke in a low tone, caressing your face. You pulled away from his touch with a disgusted grimace. 

“I’m sorry. You must not have been popular then.” You hissed into his face. His devilish smile disappeared and slapped you with the back of his hand. You accidentally bit into your inner cheek, drawing blood, feeling the irony taste linger around in your mouth. You adjusted your jaw as you turned back to him. You tried to hide your shaking body, tensing up to cover it. 

“I don’t like when people are rude. I am trying to be a good host here, you see.” He spoke with a phoney kindness in his tone. 

“You broke into my apartment, kidnapped me and you are keeping me tied up. Which part am I supposed to be grateful for?” You asked with a sarcastic tone. You were terrified, but you trusted Dean. You hoped he would find you, before that lunatic decided to do something to you. 

“I did not break in. Those were the people who work for me.” He explained as he walked around you in circles. In response you just rolled your eyes. “I think I know what Dean likes about you. You are interesting.” You were fed up of his non-sense and your tied up hands frustrated you even more. You tried to get out of the ropes, but they were too tight to even move your hands around. You groaned, annoyed.

“Why am I here?” You asked after giving up on your attempts. 

“Your boyfriend got involved in a business of mine and took the deal from under my nose. I don’t like when people cross me.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I had nothing to do with that.” You hissed.

“Well, not personally, no. However, Dean has a soft spot for you. I was surprised to see that he stayed with one woman. I mean, relationships were never really his thing, you know.” He explained. “I thought, he took something important from me, so I might just do the same.” He chuckled. 

“So what, I’m like a bait?” You asked raising a brow. 

“Well, something like that. But I would like to enjoy my time with you, before I get in contact with your boyfriend. It’s more fun like that.” He smirked as he walked closer to you, bending over in front of you to whisper into your ear. “I could make you feel so much more than he did. You would scream my name in ecstasy.” He licked your earlobe seductively, but you just felt disgusted. He backed away to look into your eyes, but before he could have felt good about himself, you collected a good piece of your saliva and spit in his face. 

“I will never let you touch me.” You hissed through clenched teeth. He looked up at you, removing the stain from his face with a disgusted grimace.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He growled in a low tone, before raising his hand and slapping you this time from the other side. You groaned as you felt your cheek burn, your lip split in half on the side. You licked across the stinging wound, trying to stop it from bleeding. “I don’t like you much actually.” He said as he walked behind you, grabbing your throat and pulling your neck backwards. “You are not nice.” He whined, whispering against your ear. You could hear a creaking sound, but you couldn’t move your face to see.

“Get your filthy hands off her.” You heard his familiar deep growl as he entered the building. Chuck let go of your neck and you shot up to see Dean. You heard silent fumbling from behind, but you couldn’t care less. He was finally here, standing at the door way with a gun in hand. But his bodyguards were nowhere. You wanted to scream at him for coming alone. For being dumb. For not being cautious and risking you both. But within deep, you were just glad to see him and wanted to jump in his neck. 

Before you could have even attempted to wiggle your way out of your ropes, your felt a metallic object by your temple. Your breath hitched, your heartbeat quickened, your body shook lightly of fear. 

“I think we will be playing by my rules.” He said.

“Let her go.” Dean tried to convince him, but Chuck found it funny. He started laughing, his tone creepy to the core.

“I don’t think so. Drop the gun first.” He said and Dean did as he was told. 

“What are you doing?” You questioned with wide eyes and parted lips. 

“Sweetheart, just let me deal with it.” He spoke to you softly and you were hoping he had a solid plan, because from your point of view, it just got even more complicated. 

“Oh, you have cute little petnames?” Chuck walked in front of you, firmly holding the gun to your temple. “Sweetheart?” He mocked, chuckling at you, before turning to Dean. “You really do have a sweet spot for this one.” He frowned. You could see Dean taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “I don’t get you. I mean sure, she is fuckable.” He nodded, causing Dean to let out a heavy groan. “What? She is a pretty looking lady. But her personality… She is too feisty. You need to spend time taming her. Unnecessary efforts if you ask me.” He said waving the gun in your face as he explained. Your body was shaking out of fear, your breath hitching every time the gun pointed at you.

“Just let her go.” Dean hissed, his tone full of wrath. “You want me." 

"Actually, you are wrong. You took my business deal. Something that would have made me even more powerful than you are. So…” He walked back around you, stopping right behind your back, massaging one of your shoulders. “I will be taking something you treasure.” He chuckled. “But to be completely honest with you, I am actually saving you from having to deal with her any longer.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he waved the gun beside your face. Dean’s face hardened, his body tensed.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He said softly as he let out a deep breath, pulled out another gun from his back and shot. You thought it would hit you, you thought you would be dead in seconds, but you weren’t. You heard a loud thumping sound from behind you and as you slowly turned your head, you saw Chuck’s body laying on the ground, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, his wound bleeding heavily, leaving a pool of blood under him. 

You didn’t even realise when Dean untied you. You only turned back to him, when he captured your face with his warm hands and forced you to look at him. He caressed your bruised cheeks with his thumbs, before running his finger through your split lip, making your wince in pain. His eyes were full of anger, sadness and guilt. He was an open book in that moment. 

“I’m fine.” You tried to reassure him, but he just shook his head.

“No, you are not.” He spoke as he stood up and gently pulled you up into his arms. You didn’t even realise your tears flowing down your cheeks, until you were finally in his arms and heavy sobs left your lungs, gasping for air. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of your head and kept you safely in his embrace. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I wish I protected you better. I wish I was there with you. I wish it never happened. I am so sorry.” You sobbed harder at his guilt filled words, feeling even more awful about blaming himself for what a psychopath has done to you. 

He helped you out of the building where you saw five other cars parking with his man standing besides the vehicle. You slowly realised the dead bodies laying around on the ground, making your breath hitch. Dean didn’t let you look any further and turned your head back to his chest. He didn’t want you to see everything. It was enough if you knew. 

Dean opened the door for one of the black Audi’s, waiting for you to take your seat, before he walked around and sat beside you. You were glad he wasn’t driving the car. You locked your arms around his torso, feeling the warmth his body provided. You kept replaying the events in your head, shaking a little each time you recalled the gun pointing at you. Dean’s arms closed around you tighter, hoping to make you feel protected in his arms. He did. You felt home when he kept you in his embrace.

The trip to his mansion wasn’t particularly long. When you arrived, Dean opened the door for you and helped you out, keeping your body close to his as his, hand resting firmly on your waist. You walked up to his room, not even saying a word to each other, before he disappeared in the bathroom.

When he returned, he gently forced you to take a seat on the edge of the bed, crouching down in front of you, taking out a bottle of disinfectant to clean your split lip. His touch was gentle, but you couldn’t stop wincing. You didn’t protest though, you knew the wound had to be cleaned. His eyes didn’t even look at you once, saddening you as he returned to the bathroom to wash his hands.

You laid down on the bed, pulling yourself into a fetal position, trying to forget everything. Dean stopped in front of his bed and stood silently, looking at your vulnerable form. You could finally see the amount of guilt he was harbouring and you just wanted him to forget his stupid thoughts. 

“You know, it wasn’t your fault, right?” You asked, patting the bed beside you. He laid down, following your request and pulled you closer onto his chest. 

“But it was. I shouldn’t have let it happen.” He heaved a deep sigh. 

“Did you kidnap me? No! So stop blaming yourself and teach me how to protect myself instead.” You scolded him and as you looked up into his green eyes, a surprised expression sat across his face. 

“I thought, you would want to leave me.” He frowned. You raised your brows questioningly.

“Do you want me to?” You asked, feeling uncertain about what was happening. 

“No, but you have just been kidnaped and abused because of me. It would be the normal thing to do, I guess.” He explained, still searching for some kind of an answer that satisfied him. 

“I don’t want to leave you. It didn’t even cross my mind. I want you to teach me how to protect myself, how to fight back. I don’t want to be the damsel in distress who needs to be saved” You tried to reason with him, but his eyes just grew wider. 

“Can I fall any harder for you?” He asked with a cheeky grin growing wider across his handsome face. 

“Only, if you have fallen for me already.” You giggled happily.

“I have, sweetheart.” He smiled sweetly and pulled you up to his lips to invite you for a hot and breathtaking make out session. Your mind was gone, only your senses were present and even their attention was solely focused on Dean. He chuckled at your mindless state as he turned away for a second to take out a metal object from his nightstand’s drawer. You eagerly watched his movements, but you didn’t see what he was hiding in his hand, you could only see some kind of a metal. . 

“What’s that?” You questioned curiously. 

“I was thinking about this before, but after what happened, I do not have doubts anymore.” He shook his head more to himself than you. 

“What are you talking about?” You asked and took his hand to open it. There was a golden key in his hand. “Is this…” You wanted to ask, but your sentence didn’t come. 

“I want you to move in with me.” He confirmed your thoughts. “At first I thought it would be too fast, so I didn’t even bring it up. But after what happened, not knowing where you are, or if you are being safe, these thoughts make me go crazy. I would feel better knowing that you are next to me.” He explained gently. He wasn’t forcing you, nor was he pressuring you into it, still you felt a pulling sensation in your chest, rushing you to say yes. 

“I guess, it could be arranged.” You smirked mischievously, which earned a playful eye roll from him. He pulled you up to his lips and poured all his feelings into the kiss he has given you. Love, care, worry, guilt, you felt dizzy at the amount of emotions you have received. “I love you.” You breathed into the kiss, making him chuckle lightly. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He replied returning to your previous activity. 

You wanted nothing, but to stay by his side and be happy in his arms and you already had them both. You were just content even after the terrifying events. He was there for you and that was more than enough. 

**The end!**


End file.
